Homecoming
by Kankokujinpoi
Summary: Kenny waits for Craig to come home. Follow his thoughts on the home they've made for their group, the constant search for the other half of their group, his feelings for Craig, and the new world they're living in.
1. Chapter 1

As Kenny sits on the roof of his house he hears soft moans coming from down below him.

The wind chimes he helped the girls hang make just enough noise to keep him alert. However, the night's air is unusually calm.

Normally, Kenny would already have his flashlight on and dealing with the trespasser's, but tonight is such a beautiful night, Kenny stays with his back on the roof's hard surface.

He closes his eyes and imagines what could be going on down there to cause these moans. He imagines they are from a girl. The ton of her moans and gasps for air take Kenny back to a time that these noises were a turn-on for him.

Guy or girl, just a simple gasp would bring a sly smile to Kenny's face. He knew what to do to make people happy.

The second set of moans doesn't phase him, either. Kenny was never known to be a selfish person. The second set must be coming from a guy, Kenny thinks. The image of a girl and guy twisting their limbs together, exchanging some spit, take Kenny deeper into his thoughts.

He thinks of a time when he would have jumped off the roof of this house to join in. Knowing neither party could deny him for long. Maybe just a grope or a feel, months ago Kenny would have jumped blindly into the dark to catch some action. It's funny to think that the only person that has ever pushed off his advances is the one he's waiting to come back home to him tonight.

Kenny thinks about the tons of girls he has made wait on him in the past. Guys, too. That is more of a human nature thing for Kenny, being late. It's funny, guys would get more upset his tardiness than girls. The girls would be too excited that he actually showed up.

Kenny can almost feel the life come back to him when he thinks of talking his way out of being late yet again for a guy's night. Stan and Kyle had both lost to Tweek who had a little more faith in him than the others. Only 5 minutes was his wager. Kenny was 4 minutes late. He thinks about the last time he saw everyone so happy.

Then he hears the half-choke, half-chomp noise from the girl below. With his eyes still closed he can hear her teeth slamming together like a hungry hungry hippo.

He's experienced nibblers, chewers, even biters. The sound of clashing teeth used to arouse him further. Either he was about to get some kinky lovin' or he was in the middle of said act, boinking their brains out. The enjoyment almost too much for Kenny to handle.

Once he hears a third set of means Kenny get's snapped back into reality. He knows what he has to do.

He rolls from his back to his stomach and pushes himself up into a stand. His flashlight from his back pocket is on and his sharpened ski pole in his other hand.

He shines the light towards the wind chimes where he thinks the moans are coming from and catches one of the trespassers with his light. He knows a girl's moans when he hears one. She turns and faces Kenny. The lifeless look in her eyes tells him she doesn't really care about being caught on his grounds. Doesn't really look like she cares about much of anything anymore.

Just food he guesses.

Not because she's fat in any way, but because she's not just below Kenny, trying her hardest to reach his now dangling feet off the edge. Kenny knows she won't be able to jump high enough to reach his feet. He also knows that trying to keep your balance on a roof while trying to aim at something is too risky at night alone. He has better aim when he's sitting.

As the girl reaches out to Kenny he wonders what the other two moaners are preoccupied with. Since the girl is now with Kenny, maybe girls just weren't their thing. The third moan was much deeper than the other two. Maybe boy moaner #1 found something better than the broad below Kenny's feet.

Lifting his legs to sit Indian-style eh searches for the other two near the chimes.

Both guys, just as he thought. Both had their hands on one tube of the metal wind chime Karen hung trying to understand the noise coming from the tubes.

"Hey! Hands off!" Kenny yells at the two. They both find Kenny much more interesting than the skinny metal tubes in their hands. As soon as all three, the two guys and the girl still underneath Kenny's feet, are all below the roof Kenny's muscles tighten.

He positions himself slightly to get a direct view of the top of the girl's head. He lifts his ski pole and slams the sharpened end into her brain with force. Neither boy flinches at the scene, the girl doesn't scream. The first boy shuffles over the girls body as if he knows it's now his turn.

As the second boy goes limp Kenny has to use his left boot to kick off a part of the boy's brain from his pole. The last one is the deep-voiced boy.

Kenny can see why the first boy became uninterested in the girl so quickly. The third and last body is still fairly attractive. Even from the look of his clothes, Kenny can tell this boy was quite the looker in his day.

The body structure and dark hair reminds Kenny of a certain noirette that distracted him from girls, too.

Kenny get's the boy to look up so he can get a better view of his face. At the moment his pole is raised at it's highest point Kenny pauses. He leans down so the boy can smell Kenny's scent. Enough to make the boy lift his head further.

Kenny turns his head to the left. The boy's follows. For the longest time Kenny and the boy exchange looks.

Once he's satisfied enough to determine the boy is not Craig he realizes he's been holding his breath.

That's the risk, taking watch at home rather than a hunt. He hopes Craig and Token and Kyle will be back soon. Hopefully with food or cigarettes. At this point Kenny hopes they all just come back.

He knows he has to clean up the bodies before the three get back. Kenny quickly takes one last look at the boy, now chomping his decaying jaw as quick as he can at Kenny. He slams his ski pole into the boy's skull and watches the body go limp.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the last body is placed neatly along the house fence, Kenny climbs back up the emergency ladder and waits for the other boys to come back.

Their plan has been flawless.

It wasn't until the third week of being locked in the school cafeteria that they realized another shelter was needed. It took at least four boys for every double door to make sure there was no threat of being over run. That was fine when the manpower was there, but the end of the world took care of the weak quickly in one way or another.

Kyle was the first to mention a form of action. Then the ideas began pouring in. It seemed almost everyone that was still alive had formed some sort of plan in his or her own head. The final plan had been a mixture of Tweek and Kyle's plans, with input from everyone else.

It was Tweek's plan to find somewhere up high. Without the freedom and leisure to build an entire tree-house community, improvements to his plan were needed. Token thought of finding a nice two story house with only one set of stairs, reducing any 'surprise' attacks.

Stan and Clyde had led the actual movement out of the school into the streets. They all agreed it was better to head towards Bailey, a familiar, yet unfamiliar area with less emotional burden. Each boy took at least 2 types of protection: one a long reach like ski poles or baseball bats and the other short reach, like the science lab scalpels or kitchen knives. They took as many canned food as they could, stuffing their backpacks with as much as they could fit.

Kenny and Ike had been the lookouts. Both quick and limber, they were able to find the safest route for the boys to leave the school. They took a fire exit off of the gymnasium in the back, through the woods, then out to one of the main roads that took them straight towards Bailey.

Once they found the house Craig and Kyle took over. The house had a privacy fence around the back yard with a latch-hook door. There was a nice covered back porch; the roof stretched the entire length of the house, giving ease of access between the four windows that faced the back of the house. The roof was flat enough to walk around comfortably.

The first step was to get the girls to safety. Since everyone had a job, theirs was to hold medical supplies. Neither Kenny nor Craig wanted their baby sisters holding a weapon, so they traveled in the middle of the group.

Once the house was deemed clear they went to work with their plan. This wasn't the first house the group had scouted. Some didn't have the space with the access to the roof; others didn't have a good back porch with a sturdy roof. Kenny remembers the first week at the house the boys took turns standing with their backs to each other, acting as bait for any hungry passerby.

The second floor had a perfect floor plan they were looking for. The second floor had four bedrooms with four windows leading out to the roof of the deck with a Jack-and-Jill bathroom and an en suite in the master. Not that there is any running water anymore. More like grooming areas.

Once they had enough bodies to stack against each door in the hallway of the second floor, the hard labor began. The girls had taken to cleaning out the four rooms, making each room comfortable. They were plenty busy with moving and organizing; the gruesome act happening behind the doors was hardly noticed. Each boy dressed in clothes they found in the house, using old white shirts of the 'man of the house' as facemasks to lessen the stench of rotting bodies.

Bodies, stacked as high as the ceiling barricaded the doors to the rooms from any intruder easily breaking it down. Kyle's thought process was the smell would also mask their living smell, making the house less of an obvious mark for the hungry dead.

The emergency fire ladder was Craig's idea. Said that most families had one, but just in case, picked one up at school when things were going south. After the bodies were stacked in the house, the boys started working on securing the fence. More bodies would come; they figured a maze system would be best for those going out on runs for supplies. Kyle drew a diagram, showing the stacking system that would help deter any threat of an unexpected invasion.

They practiced while the air seemed calm. Four boys on the roof and four boys on the ground. They took turns climbing the emergency ladder, pulling up the ladder. Each boy took the time to get used to the shaky ladder, finding the best way to climb up and not leave another boy to get bitten.

Settling down came surprisingly easy for Kenny. They kept to two run groups. Himself, Craig, Kyle and Token in one and Stan, Clyde, Tweek, and Ike in the other. They all agreed the groups were balanced enough. The other four kept watch until the other four boys returned home with whatever they could find.

Kenny sees the flare shoot from his left. Much closer than what was previously decided. He scrambles to get the emergency ladder rolled out and flash the light on it. It's a lot harder for Kenny to hold the ladder steady and keep the flashlight steady without any help. It went from being a piece of cake with four to a struggle with one.

Kenny always holds his breath when he feels the ladder add weight. He's taught himself to never look down, never take an early count.

Three boys left and three boys return. Token and Kyle greet Kenny and the girls' lantern is now lit. They show him food and a new blanket they found, then went in their room to discuss the route taken and what the next plan of action is.

In this world you always need a plan of action.

Kenny waits for Craig as he rolls up the ladder and sets in just inside their bedroom. Both boys stand outside on the roof and enjoy the calm air Kenny enjoyed minutes ago by himself.

"Nice night." Craig looks out as if he could see in the dark.

"Yep. How was it?" Kenny notices a chunk of skin hanging off of the gutter he forgot to clean.

"Alright, some old ladies house I'd say." Craig digs in his backpack and throws Kenny a pack of Misty's. "Exhibit A."

Kenny smiles and takes a cigarette out of the soft pack. Before he can put it to his lips Craig stops him.

"Wait wait," Craig digs in his backpack again. Kenny can't help but notice how normal Craig looks. Kenny closes his eyes and imagines the picture of Craig before him in a school scene rather than on a roof in the middle of the night.

Craig crams a long cigarette holder in between Kenny's lips. He notices the cigarette is already lit.

"Exhibit B. Cruella Da Ville style shit, man." Craig smiles as Kenny holds his pinky and tries to blow smoke rings.

The two smile, never laugh, and listen to the still air. Kenny watches Craig walk to the gutter and kick the chunk of skin off of the roof. They both listen for the splat of impact.

"Had some company tonight?"

"Yeah, three of them. Already stacked on the fence."

"Glad they didn't give you trouble."

"Me too."

Kenny knows he should ask the question that he already knows the answer to. He doesn't want to because he doesn't want to upset Craig, but he knows if he doesn't it might upset Craig any way.

"No sign of them?"

The two boys sat in silence for a few minutes, sharing the old lady cigarette. The air is still calm, but the wind chimes are moving again.

Craig a little too quickly jumped and flashed his light towards the chimes. When his light catches the girl causing the clanging of the chimes he quickly shuts his light off.

"No sign."

Kenny doesn't offer any condolence. He knows any words he says will not bring back Stan, Ike, Clyde or more importantly Tweek. Craig doesn't need condolence any way. He just needs his friends back.

Kenny follows Craig into their room and closes his window. He's not worried about the girl they left outside. Not very alert, didn't even notice Craig's light. Kenny bets she'll wander away from the house before she catches the smell of life.


End file.
